Blackstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} |death=Drowned |age=Unknown |kit=Blackkit |apprentice=Blackpaw |warrior=Blackfoot |deputy=Blackfoot |rogue=Blackfoot |leader=Blackstar, Blackfoot |starclan resident=Blackstar |mother=Hollyflower |brother=Flintfang |sister=Fernshade |mentor=Unknown |apps=Tallpoppy, Dawncloud |position1=Leader |precededby1=Tigerstar |succeededby1=Rowanstar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Brokentail |succeededby2=Cinderfur |position3=Deputy |precededby3=Cinderfur |succeededby3=Russetfur |livebooks = ''Yellowfang's Secret, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''River of Fire, The Raging Storm }} Blackstar is a white tom with jet-black paws. He was a ShadowClan leader who now resides in StarClan, born as Blackkit to Hollyflower, and has two littermates. He later becomes an apprentice named Blackpaw '''and later he is a warrior named '''Blackfoot. He becomes Brokenstar's deputy, even though he didn't have an apprentice, though he later is given Tallpoppy and Dawncloud as apprentices. Eventually, he is driven out alongside Brokenstar and his followers, whereas he aligns himself with Tigerclaw, and eventually, becomes his deputy. He serves as one of his main enforcers and assists in killing Stonefur when Darkstripe is unable to. However, when Tigerstar is killed by Scourge, Blackfoot takes over the leadership of ShadowClan, but does not go and get his name until BloodClan is driven out. After becoming Blackstar, he appoints Russetfur as his deputy and leads his Clan through The Great Journey. He gives the orders for ShadowClan to fight with ThunderClan when a battle ensues against WindClan and RiverClan, though later on, Sol begins influencing ShadowClan, as he knew about the eclipse that ending the battle, and Blackstar begins to believe that StarClan cannot control them anymore, reverting back to his warrior name of Blackfoot and unofficially giving Sol total control of ShadowClan. This is met with resistance from Littlecloud and Tawnypelt, who disagree with Blackfoot's choice. Soon thereafter, Littlecloud convinces Blackfoot to go on a walk with him, where six apprentices make a "sign" for Blackfoot to see, so he would believe in StarClan once more. However, Raggedstar, one of Blackfoot's predecessors, and Runningnose, a former Medicine cat, appear instead, and after a short conversation, Blackfoot comes to his senses and orders Sol out of his Clan, becoming Blackstar once more and believing in StarClan. He and Firestar come at odds when Firestar demands ThunderClan be given back territory Firestar had granted them years ago, to which Blackstar denies, and ShadowClan and ThunderClan fight for the strip of territory, where Russetfur is killed, causing Blackstar to issue a retreat, and he chooses Rowanclaw to succeed her. He serves his Clan during the great battle, where his age begins to catch up with him, and Rowanclaw slowly takes over his duties. Blackstar perishes during The Great Storm, where he drowns, and is succeeded by Rowanclaw as leader. When ShadowClan falls, he is seen speaking with other StarClan spirits and admits that he though Rowanclaw was a strong leader, but believes he was wrong. He then meets ShadowClan's founder and first ever leader, Shadowstar, where she instructs Blackstar and the other spirits to work on sending a stronger message to the living. History ''The Prophecies Begin The New Prophecy Power of Three Omen of the Stars A Vision of Shadows Super Editions In the ''Novellas Detailed description Blackstar is a tall, huge white tom with jet-black paws, one of which with six toes.Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App He has a sleek pelt and a broad chest. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |''See more''}} References and citations Category:Main article pages